charmer_productions_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The NightTwist Arc
Warning! This article contains gore, swearing, tragic events, darker themes and cruel torture. Viewer discretion is advised! (Don’t let your kids watch it!) The NightTwist Arc is a 2018 story arc on Charmer's channel that ran through 2018 to 2020. It is the first ongoing story arc (unless you count the three-parters) on the Charmer series, and the first arc in Season 1 and 2018, and will be succeeded by The Cranberry Arc. It is an yearly story arc on Charmer's channel. It's a series of videos by Charmer that are part of a storyline involving NightTwist wreaking havoc on the lives of Charmer and his friends after obtaining his secret power due to being rejected and forgotten during the years of Fredbear's Family Diner''.'' for far too long, thus becoming a major villain, and eventually the main antagonist of the Charmer series and ultimately taking over the channel for a period of time. This is the story form of this arc. Trivia Surprisingly, the arc started 20 days before Bendy Chapter 5 came out. History Warning! This article contains spoilers. Continue reading at your own risk. NightTwist hired the staff of Here School (Baldi's schoolhouse) to get rid of them. The plan backfired as Charmer and bonnie escaped safely. As a result, NightTwist used 1st Prize's inner-workings as replacements for his own. He then ordered the crew at FFP (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) to kill Charmer and Bonnie. That plan also backfired and NightTwist took Foxy's arm. He then ordered the ink creatures to kill off Charmer and Bonnie. Once again, the plan backfired and NightTwist took Ink Bendy's leg. In the end of Charmer meets El Chip, Charmer is knocked out by spring-men and General Nixen and locked up. NightTwist's voice is heard to which he physically appears in What The Shadows Hide. Rockstar Freddy, Funtime Charmer, and Gamer kid are then captured by Spring-men, only for them to find Charmer and Bonnie and get them out of the cell, only for NightTwist and General nixen to arrive and see the empty cell, angering NightTwist and notifying Spring-men about it, eventually, Freddy gets out of his cell while Funtime gets attacked by Spring-men, they all make it out alive, angering NightTwist to start to final project. Soon, Charmer and Funtime have made an army of people from different universes and theirs. They all arrive in San Diego to fight NightTwist's army, to which it begins, with Charmer jumping into the portal they came through, finding NightTwist, and chasing him through the halls of the warehouse, to which the two get on a higher balcony and are ready to fight each other, only for NightTwist to be lifted by Rockstar Foxy and dropped into the reactor shaft, electrocuting him in the process, eventually, the fighting stops when the portal beginssucking all the spring-men into the erupting warehouse. NightTwist's physical form begins to disassemble, blowing him up, which causes a chain reaction that blows up the warehouse too. Charmer escapes just in time, having the portal collapse, only for NightTwist's soul to come out and jump into Charmer's body, possessing it. NightTwist is ready to destroy Earth and everyone on it, only for Charmer's soul to split with NightTwist's, blowing up the ship and killing General Nixen in the process. Charmer gets his body back. only for NightTwist to fall back to Earth months later and discover a golden suit of rockstar freddy and saying; "Hmm...the perfect thing to possess.", ending the video. It is hinted that The Charmer Productions Movie will conclude the arc. Category:Story Arcs